worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Quel-Quallie (Robotech)
BACKGROUND(taken from macross Mecha Mnual with very slight alteration) The Zentradi war machine was very well equipped and featured numerous vehicles, one of the best of which was the Quel-Quallie theatre scout. A multi-purpose vehicle, the Quel-Quallie's primary role was as a reconnaissance craft, but potent weaponry and a large internal cargo bay made the ship suited to many operational roles. For reconnaissance missions, the Quel-Quallie featured a large and powerful sensor cluster. Prepared for combat at any range, the theatre scout had two long-range dual-cannons mounted on the front as well as several missile launchers capable of omni-directional firing. On the underside of the Quel-Quallie, two large bay doors could be opened to allow deployment of the sensor cluster or as an entrance/egress for friendly mecha. On either side of the ship are two telescoping landing spires on rotating mounts which are retracted and stowed parallel to the hull during flight. The ship was built to last and featured a strong armored hull that could sustain significant damage before the craft's systems failed. The most notable deep space operation involving a Quel-Quallie in the first Robotech war was "Blue Wind," a scouting and intelligence gathering mission conducted by a three-member team consisting of Rico, Konda and Bron. The civilian population of the SDF-1 Macross had begun public broadcast of radio and television aboard the ship, transmissions the Zentradi forces could detect over distance but were too low-powered to properly intercept. The Quel-Quallie sent to analyze these transmissions encountered a GBP-1S "Armored" Valkyrie and was ultimately destroyed. Fortunately, all three of the crew escaped in the Boreregue escape pod and reported what they saw of the "alien" transmissions. Another notable use of the Quel-Quallie was a surface operation by Zentradi Commander Khyron, who used a Quel-Quallie as a transport for a stolen reaction engine. Model Type - Boquomouxy Quel-Quallie Class - Theatre Scout Pod Crew - 3 crew, 5 troops (10 total) MDC By Location Main Body 1000 Legs 300 ea Sensor Eye 200 Engines 500 ea Escape Pod 750 Particle Guns 100 ea Missile Launchers 150 ea Cargo bay Doors 300 ea Armour - stops upto and including standard 25mm rounds Speed Flying - Mach 2 Space - Mach 4 Range - 5 000 000 km Statistics Height - 29.8m standard, 38.2m with sensor pod down, 90m with legs extended downward Length - 126.7m standard, 84.9m with legs extended downward Width - 57.8m Weight - 2076.9 tons Cargo - Drystores allow for deployment of upto 7 days Mecha - can carry 5 misc mecha units Power System - Robotech - Zorrelev-7623-Distsvan protoculture-fueled Reflex furnace cluster Weapons Weapon Type - Particle Guns (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 2d6x10 per short burst each (can be fired together at one target) Rate Of Fire - only fires short bursts equal to gunners attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missiles Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2000km Damage - 4d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-6 Payload - 6 total Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses and penalties -10 to dodge Fighters and mecha Systems of Note Targeting Comuter - +1 strike with ranged weapons Long range Radar - range 10 000 km Extreme Range Radar - Range 100 000km Medium range Radar - range 1000km Gravity Wave Sensors Full Spectrum EM Sensors IR, UV and Visible Light Sensors IR, UV and Visible Light Cameras Seismic Sensors ECM systems (-15% for opponents to use sensors against the Theatre Scout and -2 to striek with missiles) Communications - range 10 000 000km References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Robotech Reference Guide Mecha HQ Robotech RPG